


Agreement

by professor03



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, only teen because of implications at the end not anything actually teen worthy in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wants everyone to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement

“Fíli, please.” Despite the fact that he wanted this more than anything Kíli did not let his voice show his desperation. He felt Fíli shift to press his lips to the top of his head and wrap his arms around his waist.

“Soon, sannadadith. After we reclaim Erebor with Uncle, then we shall tell others the nature of our relationship. It will not be long until everyone knows.” He nosed Kíli’s ear waiting for a response from the one he held against him.

“That’ll be the soonest then?”

“Let me make it up to you,” Fíli replied, capturing Kíli’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sannadadith- perfect younger brother  
> Feel free to leave a prompt or review! :)


End file.
